Connectors are used for joining light-transmitting optical fiber cables to transmitter devices, receiver devices or to other cables. Optical fiber cables are somewhat delicate in that they can be bent or kinked and damage or destroy the interior buffered fiber of the cable. Therefore, as an optical fiber cable projects away from a connection, it is important that the fiber project in a manner that will not overstress or kink the fiber. Overstressing or kinking can interfere with the signal transmitting capabilities of the fiber.
Typically, the best condition for an optical fiber cable is to project straight away from its connection. However, it is not always possible to extend the cable in a straight line, particularly when the cable is used in compact environments. For example, connections are made to transceiver devices located at the rear of a computer and toward a rear wall. This requires routing or dressing the cable at an angle away from its connection, sometimes a severe angle to the plane of the connection.
In view of the problems identified above and to satisfy various packaging requirements, fiber optic connectors often are provided with right angle boots projecting from the rear of the connectors to maintain the terminated optical fiber cables in smooth angles projecting from the connectors. The boots prevent overstressing or kinking of the buffered fiber and provide an improved strain relief for the cables as the cables are maintained in minimum bend radius parameters. Sometimes connectors are provided with right angle boots that rotate about the longitudinal connector axes to different angles to accommodate different packaging/dressing requirements.
However, a particular disadvantage of most known right-angled booted connectors is that the boots must be placed into position on the cable before the cable is attached to the other device and before the cable is routed to its ultimate destination. This causes problems in routing the cable through ductwork or conduit. In addition, further rerouting of the cable is difficult with the boots attached.